


Commandment

by cadkitten



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets way too hot in the studio and clothing matters get taken into hand in a completely different way than perhaps expected. Someone gets a thrill out of the short shorts and the rest simply falls into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commandment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_maihime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_maihime), [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Reuqested Ruiza and Tsunehito wearing those shorts and teasing Asagi.  
> Song[s]: Various by Dir en grey, Angelo

Ruiza flopped back against the wall, his hand moving to wipe the sheen of sweat from his brow as he made a rather displeased sort of face. He glanced toward his fellow bandmates, all of whom looked equally as miserable as he was. The air was broken in the studio and it was the middle of the summer. None of that added up to pleasant things when you had seven plus people crammed into one space for hours on end. Not to mention five of them actively moving around on a semi-minutely basis.

Stepping away from the now warm wall, he took a few steps to the side and rested back again, the temperature here only a few degrees cooler, but something at least. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for the time being, just letting it be what it was. When he opened them again, he found Tsunehito watching him, wearing a rather put out expression as he regarded him. He shrugged and pushed away, easily covering the distance between them and kneeling beside the other's work station.

There were a few moments of silence and then, "Didn't they send us some preview merch... like clothing-wise?"

Behind them, Hide-Zou snorted. "Yeah, but it's like... girl's clothing."

Ruiza huffed out a laugh and pushed himself to his feet. "Perfect. Less of it then, maybe?"

"A hell of a lot less."

Tsunehito shrugged a little and quickly saved what he'd been working on, eagerly getting up to follow Ruiza to wherever he thought they may have stashed the stuff.

Twenty minutes later found them in the small office down the hall that housed a lot of their random shit that came in until it found a home with one of them or a staff member. The door was firmly closed behind them and the box contents strewn over the desktop before them. 

The pair rooted out a few items each and what little they thought the others might wear if it was offered in the right context. Without much more thought to it than that, they both shucked off their clothing and began to pull on their chosen items.

Ruiza pulled on a pair of black strappy shorts and a white t-shirt with the queen of hearts on the back. Foregoing his shoes, he grabbed a pair of black and white stripped knee-length socks in some gauzy, thin material.

Tsunehito took the other pair of shorts, which were black and lacy along with the purple and white striped knee-socks, and a purple shirt with the Cheshire cat on the front.

A few more thin t-shirts were chosen and a pair of Cheshire cat pajama pants that seemed to be really loose and of a thinner material than most men's pants tended to be. And one more pair of shorts, in white with little decks of cards printed on each hip. With the haul in tow, they headed back into the studio, leaving their stuff behind for changing back at the end of the day.

\----

Once they'd all changed into the parts of the clothing they objected to the least, everything in the studio went much more smoothly. No one felt like they were sweltering and everyone just genuinely seemed much more pleasant to deal with.

Ruiza found himself once again settled back against the wall, though this time, he sat on the floor, camera above him as he adjusted himself to take a picture for their fans. Just as he took the photo, he could hear Asagi's chuckle. Giving him an odd look, he followed the other's gaze back to his own crotch and a certain part of his anatomy that seemed to be intent on escaping the side of the shorts. Flushing faintly, he arranged himself again and opened the photo, quickly slapping on a few random red swatches, looking relieved once he'd ensured that the last one covered the 'problem' area. 

Still, when he looked back up, Asagi continued to give him a lop-sided smirk. Shaking his head, he clucked his tongue and huffed out a small laugh of his own. At least it hadn't been too horrible. He checked himself again and then settled back against the wall, quietly posting the photo up.

Tsunehito came to settle next to him, sprawling out on the floor as well and holding up his own phone and snapping a photo. "It's so much cooler now," he commented, lifting his shirt and fanning himself with it before dropping the fabric back again.

Ruiza's gaze flicked back over to Asagi as he opened his mouth to comment. But the look he found written rather obviously across the vocalist's face told him all he needed to know. Fire burned in Asagi's eyes and his lips were parted as he looked between the two of them. Ruiza pulled up his messenger and sent a quick note to Tsunehito. _"Don't look, but he's doing it again. Sometimes it's so obvious."_

 _"Guess we know what we're doing tonight then, don't we?"_ A small winking toad was included on the next line, making Ruiza nearly snort.

Pushing himself up off the floor, Ruiza hedged around the other and leaned across Asagi to get something off the desk. He breathed out, "Tonight, stay late, darling." Retrieving a random water bottle from the table, he straightened up and padded off back toward his area of the room, making sure to put a sway in his hips as he did.

\----------

Hours dragged by and finally they broke for the day. Ruiza couldn't have been happier to see the day finally end. He sighed faintly as he shoved his laptop into his bag and then leaned against the desk, waiting on everyone who wasn't involved in this to kindly up and leave. He lifted a hand to wave at Hiroki as he slipped out the door. Hide-Zou and the rest of their staff left at about the same time, a few minutes later, leaving just the three of them alone.

Before he could even pull himself away from the desk, Tsunehito was already planting himself on Asagi's lap, leaving the vocalist staring up at him in utter amazement. Chuckling, Ruiza started toward them, his steps slow, wanting to see where this would go before he got to them. It had always been something of an amusement for him to watch Asagi's level of shock escalate depending on the situation. Somehow, no matter how many times they fucked, it still seemed to take the vocalist by surprise. Maybe it was the intermittent nature of it or the sheer fact that there were two of them and one of him. Whatever it was, there was always some amount of humor involved just beneath the surface for Ruiza.

Tsunehito's lips pressed eagerly against Asagi's and Ruiza stepped up behind them, reaching to start massaging the vocalist's shoulders. Tsunehito pulled away from Asagi just long enough to capture Ruiza's mouth, the pair of them kissing somewhat sloppily for the benefit of their audience. Pulling away, Ruiza murmured, "You should blow him." It wasn't so much a question as a request and Tsunehito took it as such, sliding off Asagi's lap and kneeling between his legs, already eagerly reaching to pull his shorts out of the way.

Ruiza smirked, watching Asagi's length being revealed to the world and he grunted his approval, seeing how hard the other was already. "Always so ready for us," he purred out, shifting so he was beside the other, sliding one leg up to rest his knee on Asagi's thigh as he reached down to expose himself as well. The material of his short shorts slid behind his balls and he grasped Asagi's hand, bringing it to his cock. "You know where you're going to want this, don't you?"

Asagi didn't bother holding back the moan that bubbled up, his hand wrapping around Ruiza's shaft and starting to eagerly stroke. "You have to ask?"

"No... I _want_ to ask." Ruiza leaned down and pressed his lips to Asagi's ear, breathing out, "I _need_ to hear you beg for me the way you want it. And then I want to hear you _demand_ what you want from Tsune." He licked the shell of the vocalist's ear. "Now tell him he's gorgeous."

"You're gorgeous," Asagi gasped out, reaching his free hand to thread through Tsunehito's hair as he kept right on stroking Ruiza's length.

"Demand that he choke on your dick. Do it nasty and I'll give you everything you want. Be gentle and I'll leave some shit out."

Asagi shuddered, his hips arching and then settling, his hand moving quicker over Ruiza's cock. Releasing a panting breath, he spoke up, his hand pulling on Tsunehito's hair. "Fucking choke on my damn dick, bitch."

Tsunehito and Ruiza both groaned at the same time. An instant later, Tsune was shoving his head down near-violently on Asagi's cock, his eyes watering faintly from the burn of the other's dick down his throat. He buried his nose in the vocalist's neatly trimmed hair and pushed harder, finally gagging a little before he backed off of it. 

"Beautiful," Ruiza purred out, Asagi parroting the sentiment a few seconds after, only encouraging Tsunehito's actions.

Ruiza gave them a bit longer, just watching as his cock was jacked off so nicely by the vocalist. When he started to feel his own orgasm coming up, he backed away, pushing his hand into Asagi's hair from behind and uttering, "Either cum or stop. Now."

Shivering, Asagi pulled Tsunehito up off of his dick and growled out, "Bend over the table. Pants down."

Tsune did as he was told without hesitation, popping up off the floor and shoving his shorts down around his thighs, bending over the table and presenting himself to Asagi's gaze.

"You know what to do," Ruiza offered, his voice carefully unwavering. 

There was no hesitation in the vocalist as he dropped to his knees behind Tsunehito and spread his cheeks. 

Tsunehito gasped as the other's warm tongue touched him, dropping his head forward onto the table as he pushed his rear back toward him, slowly rocking his hips to help the feeling of what was happening.

Ruiza knelt behind Asagi, reaching around to grasp his cock, stroking him as he watched what he was doing. "Does he taste good? Hmm?" He licked over the other's neck and then nipped at his jaw. He grabbed the back of Asagi's head abruptly and shoved him hard against Tsunehito's ass, listening to both of them groan for a few seconds before he let up. "Leave lots of spit behind." He shifted to reach for Asagi's bag, rooting around until he came up with two condoms and a tiny pillow of lube from one of the side pockets. He clucked his tongue. Always prepared but still somehow under prepared. That was achingly standard.

Ripping open one condom, he reached around Asagi and rolled it over the vocalist's length, making sure to pinch the tip and ensure the base was nice and snug. He sat back and opened the lube pillow, putting a bit on his fingertips and rubbing it over the head of Asagi's dick. Moving his hand away, he smirked. "Do it."

In an instant, Asagi was up and behind Tsunehito, spreading his ass and positioning himself. Once he had the right angle, he speared himself into Tsunehito's passage, causing the other to cry out beneath him. They stilled for a moment and Ruiza took the time to stand up and get the other condom on his own cock. Using the rest of the lube on himself, he just stood there, waiting until Asagi began to move, making short little thrusts into Tsune's passage.

Ruiza moved then, stepping up behind Asagi and grasping his hips, moving closer and then sliding his dick between the other's cheeks, rubbing all over for a bit as the vocalist continued to thrust. Eventually, he caught him on a long grind and held him hard against Tsune, his cock seeking Asagi's passage and then sliding inside with little resistance. He breathed out a dark laugh, holding him still as he moved in and out a few times, watching his length disappear each time. "Always so ready to accept me, aren't you? Now who's the bitch?"

Asagi perked his ass a little bit and panted out a quiet, "Me."

"That's right. I've got my bitch and you've got yours. Now _we're_ gonna fuck yours, understand?" He pulled Asagi back flush against him and held onto his hips tight as he started to move them in tandem. He still got a little bit of friction this way and it was thrilling to think he was fucking two men at the same time. Granted, one by proxy, but it still worked. They worked together, the pair of them fucking Tsunehito real damn good. 

Ruiza pressed his lips to Asagi's shoulder blade, moving them faster as he grew more excited, helping the other pump his cock in and out of their bassist. He could feel Asagi about to start tensing up and his smirk grew, his thrusts picking up in intensity, Tsune starting to cry out under Asagi. He grabbed Asagi's shoulder for more leverage, all out fucking his ass in an effort to slam him into Tsune's body faster. "You hitting his fuckin' sweet spot? Are you? Is that why he's screaming like a bitch? Hmm?"

Tsune whined out a pitiful sounding, "Y-yes," and Ruiza laughed as he slammed in harder. Asagi clamped down around his dick and a second later, he could feel the spasms as the other shot his load. Still, he kept them moving, groaning out, "Ah yeah, fuck! Feel it, Tsune? He's cummin' for us!" His own thrusts grew more erratic, his rhythm falling apart as he thrust harder... faster... his arousal ramping hard. Two more brutally hard thrusts and he stilled, moaning as he began to spurt into the latex between him and the vocalist. He gritted out, "Yeah... s'in your ass... you like it?"

Asagi clenched in response and Ruiza nearly screamed as he bucked against him a few more times and then pulled out, panting as he ripped off the condom and moved Asagi out of the way. He grabbed Tsune and dragged him back toward the chair Asagi had been in earlier. Plopping back on it, he speared his still-hard cock into the bassist's hole with a moan. Settling him on his lap, he met Asagi's gaze and grinned. "Suck it out of him." He wrapped his arms around Tsune's middle and held on as he gently rocked his hips.

The vocalist slid down onto his knees and after exchanging a brief look with Tsunehito, took him in his mouth and began to bob his head. 

Ruiza pressed his lips to Tsune's ear and murmured, "Don't be afraid to shoot down his throat, love." He nipped at the shell of his ear. "There's nothing between us... his cock was in you and now mine is. So fucking _trashy_." He could feel the shiver that slid through Tsune and he hissed out, "Fuckin' _slut_." 

Tsune's hips bucked and Ruiza's eyelids fluttered at the feeling of the other moving on his sensitive dick. It throbbed a little in response and he held his hips tight as he thrust a few times and then settled again. He could hear the way Asagi was slurping at Tsunehito's length and he smirked, grinding up against his ass. "Fuck his mouth, baby doll."

Immediately, the bassist began to move, one hand on Asagi's head, the other on Ruiza's upper thigh as he bucked hard, fucking himself on Ruiza's dick and pumping his cock into Asagi's mouth all at once. His head dropped back and the most delightful noises began to leave him as he thrust, growing louder by the second.

Ruiza could feel his sac tightening as his lover moved on his lap like this, so desperate to get off now that he was allowed. He panted as he held onto him, looking down at Asagi sucking his dick, his hand moving quickly over his own prick. "Fuck yeah," he muttered, "you're gonna lose it, aren't you, love? You're gonna shoot right down his throat and he's gonna drink it all for you." He gasped as his own need amplified instantly from the words. His hips began to buck as he held the chair for support, desperation taking hold over anything eloquent that could have happened in that moment. The next few seconds were filled with desperation on every end, the sex turning sloppy in favor of the orgasms all of them were reaching for. 

Asagi moaned around Tsune's length, a few spurts of cum landing on the floor between their legs as he lost it. And that moan was all it took for Tsunehito to completely lose it. His body arched hard and trembled for a few seconds and then he began to spasm around Ruiza's cock as he shot everything he had right down Asagi's throat, a near scream ripping free of him as he did.

Ruiza was further behind than the pair of them, but not by a hell of a lot. He grabbed his lover's hips and began to ram himself up into him, moaning and cursing as he neared his peak. When it hit, he shoved his hips upward and strained, his cock twitching as he emptied into Tsune's passage. From between clenched teeth, he gritted out, "Fuckin' _mine_ ," only to be greeted with a quiet chuckle from Asagi.

Pulling out, he settled back and sniffed a bit as he let Tsune slide off his lap, the bassist slinking over to their nicer chair, pulling his shorts up along the way, and then plopping down, looking exhausted. 

Meeting Asagi's gaze, he let a grin slide over his lips. "Wanna lick it?"

Asagi snorted as he stood up. He leaned in, lightly touching Ruiza's chin and tipping his head up. Their lips met for a moment before he breathed out, "No offense, but fuck no."

The word sounded nearly absurd coming from Asagi's mouth now that they weren't fucking that it took nearly everything Ruiza had to not laugh. "Mmmhmm... you know you like it."

Asagi smirked as he pulled back. "You know you need it just as much as I ever do, controlling little shit."

" _Bitch_ ," Ruiza intoned, his eyes glittering.

"Both of y'all can just bite me," Tsune spoke up from the other chair. "Shut the fuck up and let a man nap, will ya?"

Ruiza and Asagi's gaze met and a second later, they dissolved into laughter.

_The End_


End file.
